


Seeking Heat

by Medikitty



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Master and Pupil, No secret, Secret Crush, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty
Summary: Fire.That's all he ever dreamt of anymore; unkindled, hollow or even the minute traces of humanity in an embers warmth. All of it blazing in a roaring invitation. Nights like this, those dreams made the air around him frigid. A restless yearning for heat, something other than continual travels and cold stony ruins to call home.But what could quell such chaotic dreams?





	Seeking Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent story of my oc(kinda) and Cornyx. It was really to practice writing Cornyx to be in character. It was a cute little piece.
> 
> Doujun is yes from Sekiro. I translated him to fit the Dark Souls universe. All disclaimers met. Miyazaki let me share Doujun with you 😭

Fire.

That's all he ever dreamt of anymore; unkindled, hollow or even the minute traces of humanity in an embers warmth. All of it blazing in a roaring invitation. Nights like this, those dreams made the air around him frigid. A restless yearning for heat, something other than continual travels and cold stony ruins to call home.

Not that it was bad, no not at all. Perhaps when his calling first led him to the shrine. Only the maiden firekeeper, Andre and that one burdened soul resided in, stood quiet. However, when journeys were had, so came acquaintances. As they willingly moved into the shrine, the once stagnant loneliness disappeared to the bustle that grew to become the Unkindled one's family. Though the ashen haired champion’s memories were long gone of a waking world, his chest could feel it. This was home.

The shrine was quiet save for the crackle of the fire and small utterances here and there. Even the great blacksmith had retired for the night, the anvil oddly vacant. Doujun made silent footfalls along the walkway, his skirts fluttered behind him in shades of white. The metal torso plating had been removed to allow the option to rest more comfortably. What remained was a chainmail tunic, strips extending to his knees. A Sapphire sash was wound about his thin waist, forming his frame better, amusingly making the armor resemble a shimmery dress combined with the skirt he wore underneath.

He halted at the fork on the bridge as the path split down into two separate staircases. Glancing to the left he could see the thief passed out on the floor, curled up without a stir. Doujun was mildly surprised not to discover him with Patches, carrying on until their eyelids fell gradually into a demand for sleep.

There was a lingering presence of being observed making the Ashen one hesitant to properly oversee the room where the other set of stairs led. He did not look, yet the feeling; like the radiating warmth of a glowing hearth prior to walking into the room it resided in.

Silvery eyes gave in with a hushed sigh, his head craning to look over to the other side. The man who sat peacefully leaning against the stone wall gazed attentively in his direction, wax candles flickering— flaring brighter to the mutual acknowledgment of his pupil looking his way.

Doujun bit his bottom lip, orbs diverting to where the other man, a sorcerer usually resided just across the room. It was vacant. 'Must be outside’ the Ashen one thought, a jolt of relief in his chest. Typically he cared not for the sorcerer's commentary; snide remarks merely mentioning the excessive time the unkindled would squander with the Master Pyromancer but...there were times he desired to not have judging eyes over his shoulder.

"Ah, my pupil has returned! Though, at such an hour I can not help but ponder..." Cornyx mused as Doujun stood in front of him eyes cast downwards at the wrappings that concealed any identifiable features. The Ashen one didn't move at once, nor did he speak, unsure of where he wanted to be or why... yet even now he found himself here as always. The Pyromancer’s smile softened into something almost endearing as though he knew but would not say.

His right hand moved to pat the pelts of goat hide next to him, a natural gesture. Doujun accepted without reserve to the offer. He hadn't realized the inhalation that was suppressed in his lungs until he took a seat and instantaneously sighed to the welcoming warmth he felt. It wasn't from the dazzling flames of candlelight per se, but the sacred essence of magic that fell akin to his calling as an unkindled one.

Leaning comfortably into his master, he rested a rosy cheek on the soft feather-garbed shoulder, drowsily gazing at the dancing flame within one of the candles.

"You are colder than usual..." the older man commented softly. His tone was intrigued, yet a hint of concern waded in the words.

"Hmmn? However do you mean? Are we not all cold compared to those who retain humanity?"

A deep chuckle resonated in his master's throat, "Perhaps, nonetheless it is not the same my pupil of Ash. I do not wear these bandages to hide my charming complexion..."

The small jest intentionally made the unkindled one squirm slightly, freckled nose burying into the decorative feathers to suppress his smile. He always did think about what the man's features looked like. Not that would change anything they had between them, but it was idle curiosity. Silver bangs fell into his face as he sat up to look at Cornyx, knees coming up to his chest.

"... Us Pyromancers can detect the essence of flame; these wrappings hone in on those traces— in nature as well as creatures. When I see you, it is like a moth to a flame, white heated cinders beaming amongst the darkness with every successful return."

"...And when your journeys prove fruitless? That radiance is a low ember yearning to be stoked—reignited." He finished soothingly, a cloth-wrapped hand raising with a small, flickering fire dancing between his fingers. His head was canted to the side as he extended his arm so the emitting warmth of the flame gazed tenderly against the side of the pupil's face.

Doujun gnawed at his lip, a habit exhibiting thought as he couldn't help the urge to tilt his head to the flames welcoming heat. A heat he longed for...a fierce heat he was chosen to undergo.

The burning flame vanished and replaced itself with a gentle hand, delicate warmth emitting as it cupped his cheek.

He nuzzled into it; glittering eyes fluttering shut in midst of calmness, sensing the spell within the Cornyx's hand.

"...perchance 'tis why I am drawn to you when I feel frigid and sleepless?"

A deep chuckle sounded amidst the echoing walls. "That Is for you to decide. You are still a fledgling, whether if you needed a guiding hand to better sustain your waning embers or maybe....remnants of humanity within you had its own necessities? I can say not."

"Humanity hm?"

"We may be undead, but that does not cease the fact we were once very much alive. Even the undead crave simple pleasures that echo sentimentality."

The unkindled hummed out loud with his eyes opening to wander around the room before boldly snapping back to the Pyromancers. He expressed in a profound curiosity, "Pray tell to what nostalgic pleasures from a former life do you seem compelled by, Master Cornyx?"

"Oh? Haha! Well only the most feral of them I suppose. Raw in its form and considered unorthodox by few...many naturally tend to lose as they hollow away."

"Huh, w--!"

The elder drew the cheek he kept a tender grasp on forward, more than eager to collect the plush lips in one fell swoop. The student's body stiffened in astonishment, his cheeks flaring a deep red as his body heated to the intimate action. As quickly as it happened did it end, his master withdrawing to utter softly, "This right here is my own remaining fragments of humanity. I will dive to the deepest pits of chaos to feel such a raw essence. And to share it with such? An unkindled one?"

* * *

He let out a soft chuckle pressing his forehead against Doujuns. His pupil hummed contently, reveling in the warmth and tenderness the master pyromancer embraced him with. The dizzying sparks from the brief intimacy set him aglow, the former coldness nonexistent now in their little huddle. If it fended off the frigid feeling, he wanted more of it—of them. Just like their lessons among the ancient tomes they learned in unison. He leaned into Cornyx, nuzzling into him so the tips of their noses grazed, his own crinkling as the bandages tickled his own.

"It is warm again…"

If this is what humanity felt like, he desired to relive it even as an undead. Without pausing a moment for his master to relax, the child of cinder canted his head and pushed onwards, his lips more feverishly as he stole the others. Arms of wrapped bandaging and feathers swayed him smoothly into his lap, while the delicate armored pair loosely hung around the pyromancer's neck.

"Uhm- Wh...What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Doujun felt like his soul left his body to the unexpected outburst that hissed through the quiet ruin. His fingers dug into the elder's shoulder blades to the startled shock. His face flushed hotly, tearing away from the kiss to instinctively bury himself into the ornate feathers in the crook of Cornyx's neck. He could feel a thumb lazily tracing circles into his lower back soothingly.

"...Teaching."

It was amazing how unphased the master pyromancer was by the intrusion. Instead, he treated the disturbance as if it was a normal occurrence. If anything a flicker of amusement popped in his voice as Orbeck confronted him.

"Teaching you say? Is that so? ...with the unkindled one in your lap?"

The tone was a disbelieving, breathy laugh that escaped the sorcerer as his arms folded over his chest. Cornyx's shifted as if on purpose to flush his student against him. The pupils skirted thighs peeking underneath and they to the cool floor, straddling around the pyromancer's waist.

There was a faint cough before Cornyx spoke in an altered tone, one that sent a shiver through Doujun that hadn't been foreseen. It was deep, hoarse and thick with what he could merely assume was an accent of the Great swamp.

"No one ever spoke of it regarding pyromancy…"

There was a suffocating quiet, not a scuffle from the sorcerer nor an audible breath from the Pyromancer. Doujun remained clung to the Pyromancer, curious to see what Orbeck's face must look like right now. He could imagine the mans face contorted with a disquieted look, flung off guard completely by what the man was implying.

There was a scoff followed by a muttered incantation as Cornyx cooed, "Very well, have yourself a good night then sorcerer!"

Gradually Doujun perked his head up just enough to look up at his master blinking in embarrassment. Then looked down at him and chuckled, his grasp tightening,

"Now...where were we?"


End file.
